¿Malfoy Granger? ¡Imposible!
by SuMalfoy
Summary: Por azares del destino, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger terminaron casados, y no solo eso, ¡también tenían cinco hijos! Con la ayuda de sus amigos del futuro, y unos cuantos del pasado, tratarán de juntar a dos personas, a quienes nunca se les pasó por la cabeza poder enamorarse mutuamente. Un camino difícil, pero no imposible.
1. Prólogo

**¿Malfoy Granger?... ¡Imposible!**

Prólogo

Por azares del destino, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger terminaron casados, y no solo eso, ¡tambiéntenían cinco hijos!

¿Qué pasaría si esos cinco hijos junto con los hijos de sus amigos más cercanos viajaran al pasado por un experimento fallido, más exactamente a la época de cuando sus padres eran unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas? ¿La respuesta? Caos, un caos total.

Aquellos niños, quienes siempre vivieron sabiendo el amor que se profesaban sus padres, se sentirán confundidos cuando se encuentren con que sus padres no están enamorados, y que además, no pueden ni verse sin que los insultos y los maleficios vuelen.

_Sus padres se odian a muerte. _

Totalmente descolocados al descubrir esa realidad, deciden juntarlos.

¿Lo lograrán?

Con la ayuda de sus amigos del futuro, y unos cuantos del pasado, tratarán de juntar a dos personas, a quienes nunca se les pasó por la cabeza poder enamorarse mutuamente.

Un camino difícil, pero no imposible.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama y los personajes que ustedes no conozcan, los cuales han salido de mi retorcida mente.


	2. Chapter 1

¡Chan, chan, chan, chan! ¿Adivinen que les traje por aquí? Sip, adivinaron bien, ¡El primer capítulo de ¿Malfoy Granger?... ¡Imposible!, ya está!

Este capítulo va dedicado a brujita_mel porque ella tuvo la decencia de recordarme que está historia debía haber sido empezada desde julio… XD Lo siento, debido a distintos problemas hasta ahora la subo… El segundo capítulo ya está listo pero me esperaré unos días antes de publicarlo… (Lo sé, soy malvada)

Ahora, disfruten de la lectura.

1

_Madriguera, 2020._

—Cuida que Zafiro no se meta al lago, Serpens —murmuró Hermione, viendo a su primogénito a los ojos—. Ya se lo he dicho, pero ya conoces a tu hermana.

El joven rubio asintió.

—Está bien, mamá, procuraré que Zafiro no haga ninguna de las suyas —prometió y al ver que su madre volvía a abrir la boca para agregar algo, él se le adelanto, sabiendo que si la dejaba seguir, su madre nunca lo dejaría ir—: Debo irme. Ya deben estar esperándome, mamá.

Hermione asintió y vio cómo su hijo salía de la madriguera y avanzaba hacia la veintena de adolescentes que, impacientes, lo esperaban a unos cuantos metros.

Hermione cerró la puerta después de oír cómo su ahijado gritaba:

— ¡No tenemos todo tu tiempo, Serpens! ¡Mueve ese feo trasero!

Detrás de la puerta oyó el coro de risas e todos los adolescentes y sonrió. James Sirius, quien había sido nombrado así en honor a su abuelo paterno y a Sirius, el padrino de su padre (a quienes, por cierto, se parecía) era todo un caso.

Aun sonriendo, se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde podía oír a Luna y a Ginny discutir acerca de cuál debería ser el postre.

—Para tu información, Potter, mi trasero es sexy —dijo Serpens con una sonrisa petulante tatuada en su atractivo rostro mientras caminaba con pasos largos y elegantes. De repente, su mirada color caramelo, idéntica a la de su madre, se fijó en algún punto detrás de James y guiñó un ojo con picardía—: Tu prima, Molly, puede decírtelo.

James se tensó y le lanzó una mirada fulminadora mientras detrás de él, algunas risitas se oyeron. Luego, sin que nadie lo previera, James se giró y fijo sus ojos chocolate en una joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, esperando una explicación. La chica al verse observada por varios pares de ojos, frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos.

—Bueno…, sí —masculló y más risas se oyeron. Sin duda se estaban divirtiendo, especialmente el rubio, quien sonreía encantado. Molly lo fulminó con la mirada y luego una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—. Serpens tiene _pompis_ de bebé —la sonrisa del aludido se borró de un plumazo—. De hecho, _todo_ lo tiene de bebé.

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas. Molly II Weasley, enojada pero con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, se dio la vuelta, adentrándose en los pastizales que los llevarían hasta el lago. Sin poder parar de reírse, todos la siguieron.

Solamente un rubio se quedó atrás, aún petrificado por las palabras de Molly.

—No debiste meterte con Molly, colega —le murmuró un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes—. Hace mucho que dejó de ser una niña ingenua y ahora Molly II Weasley es una mujer de armas de tomar.

—Ya lo creo, Teddy.

Y ambos se adentraron en los pastizales y no tardaron en alcanzar a los demás. Todos estaban felices y jugándose bromas entre ellos, hasta que llegaron donde se encontraba el lago.

— ¡Oigan! —vociferó James Potter, llamando la atención de todos los adolescentes que al instante dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y observaron al chico atentamente—. Como saben, los merodeadores antes de iniciar un nuevo ciclo escolar, les enseñamos en exclusiva y antes que a nadie (excepto a nosotros mismos, claro) los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley que durante el año, circularán por todo Hogwarts… Sí, Rose. I.L.E. —deletreó cada letra descaradamente, viendo cómo una chica pelirroja abría la boca para decirle alguna de sus lindezas—. Y como también sabrán, este año la mansión Malfoy no fue nuestra sede de vacaciones sino la madriguera, la cual, lamentablemente, es todo menos discreta. Por eso y por nuestro propio bienestar físico, los hemos convocado aquí.

Silencio.

— ¡Ya quiero meterme al lago! —gritó una niña de once años, la más pequeña de todos los adolescentes. Sus ojos acerados brillaban con astucia e inteligencia y su cabello rubio en ondas desordenadas caía por su espalda hasta su cintura.

—Mamá ya te dijo que no puedes, Zafiro —masculló Serpens, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a la niña, quien le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Vamos Malfoy, deja que la niña disfrute —se burló James Potter, viendo como la pequeña niña rubia fruncía el ceño y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Serpens abrió la boca, mas que dispuesto a discutir pero un chico pelirrojo se puso a lado de James y le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros en actitud fraternal.

—Vamos, chicos —dijo y sonrió—. Dejémonos de peleas absurdas y pasemos a lo importante —Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la niña rubia que aún miraba mal a James y agregó—: además no queremos que nuestra pequeña Zafiro asesine a nuestro presentador.

— ¡Entonces muevan esos traseros y empiecen! —gritó una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Su sonrisa traviesa y el brillo en sus ojos dejaba ver que una de sus pasiones era hacer travesuras y darles algunos quebraderos de cabeza a sus padres.

Todos rieron.

James le guiñó un ojo a Zafiro juguetonamente y huyó antes de ser asesinado cruelmente. Se detuvo frente a todos y tosió, aclarándose la garganta.

Un chico rubio se acercó corriendo hacia James y le entregó un maletín de cuero café. Luego el chico pelirrojo de antes y otro chico castaño aparecieron de entre los pastizales, cargando una pequeña mesa y la dejaron a los pies de James.

El maletín fue depositado sobre la mesa y James, ávidamente, lo abrió. Todos decidieron sentarse en el mullido césped y lo miraron de manera expectante. No es que fueran asiduos a comprar los productos, considerados ilegales, de sus primos pero es que algunos de ellos eran malditamente geniales.

El surtido salta clases era demasiado bueno. Su único inconveniente era el mal sabor de los distintos productos y aún así, las ventas no decrecían.

—Como bien sabrán, damas y caballeros, nosotros nos encargamos de promocionar los productos de Sortilegios Weasley —empezó—. Y como también serán conocedores, el producto estrella de Sortilegios Weasley es el _Surtido Salta Clases_. Sí, sí, ya sé que ya lo conocen y lo han probado —un brillo triunfal destelló en sus ojos—. Pero, ¿nunca se han dicho: "estos productos serían aún más geniales si supieran mejor"? Pues nosotros, los Merodeadores, después de años de esfuerzo y trabajo en conjunto, hemos creado la poción que podrá suprimir el mal sabor de nuestros productos, dejando un suave aliento a menta.

Todos lo vieron con auténtico asombro. Eso sí que era nuevo.

—No puedo creer que lo hayan logrado —masculló una chica rubia, mirando como los Merodeadores cargaban un caldero, unos cuantos frascos y un libro muy viejo—. Fred me lo dijo, pero sinceramente lo dude.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó otra chica, dejando claro que lo que menos estaba haciendo era prestarle atención. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en un joven rubio, quien charlaba y reía animadamente con unos chicos, ajeno a la mirada de la chica.

La chica rubia rodó los ojos pero sonrieron traviesamente, la empujó ligeramente.

—Deja de comerte a Scorpius con la mirada, Rose —se burló la chica—. Ten un poco de dignidad.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos, enrojeció hasta el cuero cabelludo y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Yo no me estaba comiendo a Scorpius con la mirada —se quejó.

—Sí, como digas, Rose —la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. No oíste nada de lo que James dijo, ¿verdad?

Rose se quedó paralizada, sabiendo que lo que decía su amiga era verdad y avergonzada por ello, guardó silencio.

—Bueno, en resumidas cuentas: los Merodeadores II lograron crear una pócima capaz de suprimir el mal sabor de algunos de los productos de Sortilegios Weasley —Rose la miró con desconfianza y la rubia frunció el ceño—. Te lo digo en serio. Bueno, el punto es que eso es genial. Justo ahora están haciéndola —señaló a los cuatro chicos que estaban frente a todos. James agregaba los ingredientes que Fred le pasaba y el único rubio era quien leía qué ingrediente era y en qué cantidad se utilizaba.

Rose no miró hacia donde estaban los chicos, sino hacia Scorpius pero al ver que el rubio no se percataba de su insistente mirada, regresó su atención a su amiga. Rose miró a su amiga con más atención al verla fruncir el ceño, confundida.

— ¿Qué ocurre, July?

La rubia July la miró, ya sin fruncir el ceño pero aún con una mirada de confusión.

—Oh, nada. Es sólo que… Bueno, acaban de decir que la pócima lleva quince escamas de dragón trituradas, pero como en estos momentos no tienen, le pondrán diez garras de dragón trituradas —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, no creo que sea nada del otro mundo, después de todo, ambas cosas son de dragón, ¿no?

Pero Rose ya no le prestaba más atención. Había palidecido de un momento a otro y su mirada estaba fija en los cuatro chicos que se encontraban al frente.

Sin que Juliette lo previera, Rose se levantó del césped de un salto, tiesa como una vara.

—James, ¡NO! —gritó la pelirroja, avanzando hacia los chicos, quienes ajenos al terror de la joven, vaciaron una bolsita de tela llena de polvo grisáceo, producto de las garras de dragón trituradas, dentro del caldero—. Mierda —fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras todo pasaba frente a ella en cámara lenta.

El polvo grisáceo cayendo. El polvo haciendo contacto con la poción. Las finas burbujas doradas que empezaron a burbujear dentro de la poción.

— ¿Debería suceder esto? —preguntó el único Merodeador rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—No —contestó James—. Joder, no.

Ted Lupin ya se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, con la cara contorsionada de la preocupación. La poción, que había pasado de dorada a negra en un segundo, empezó a burbujear salvajemente dentro del caldero ante la expresión atónita de todos los presentes.

— ¡Aléjense! —gritó, intuyendo que algo andaba mal—. ¡Maldita sea, chicos! ¡Al suelo!

Ni pronunció las últimas dos palabras y los chicos obedecieron, el caldero explotó. Todos quedaron bañados en un líquido negruzco, viscoso y pestilente.

— ¡Iuuuu…! —chilló una chica rubia y de ojos azules, arrugando la nariz con asco—. Apesta.

—Eso es lo de menos, Tory —amonestó una de cabello castaña, viéndose a sí misma con preocupación—. Esto podría ser peligroso.

Todo quedó en silencio mientras las palabras de la chica eran procesadas por los presentes.

— ¿Qué pasó, James? —preguntó una joven rubia y con rasgos de princesa.

—No lo sé, Vic —masculló él, levantándose del césped, donde él y los otros cuatro chicos se habían tirado cuando Teddy se los ordenó. Se pasó una mano nerviosamente por su cabello y le dirigió una mirada perdida a su prima—. Te juró que no lo sé.

— ¿Qué ingredientes ocuparon? —preguntó una voz a su espalda. Rose se acercaba a pasos rápidos, luciendo su cabello rojo lleno del líquido negro.

Fred, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, maldijo.

—Esto es apestoso —murmuró pero al ver las miradas de advertencia de los demás, se calló.

—Dos colas de salamandra, diez ojos de sapo, cinco alas de murciélago —contestó Scorpius, quien continuaba en el césped— y cinco lágrimas de sirena.

—Oh, y se suponía que usaríamos quince escamas de dragón trituradas pero como James se las acabó anoche, decidimos usar diez garras de dragón trituradas —acotó el último merodeador, un castaño que se levantó de un salto.

La cara de Rose se transformó en una llena de ira.

— ¿Qué nunca pusieron atención en la clase de pociones? —preguntó. Los merodeadores la vieron apenados—. No, supongo que no lo hicieron —suspiró—. Incluso yo sé que las garras de dragón nunca y por ningún motivo, deben mezclarse con las lágrimas de sirena.

—Pero esto no es mortal, ¿verdad, Rosie? —preguntó una castaña.

Rose la miró e intentó sonreírle para no preocuparla.

—No lo creo, Lucy —contestó. Luego se giró hacia los Merodeadores, Ted y Victorie y bajó la voz—: El profesor Slughorn nunca nos dijo qué podría ocurrir si lo hacíamos. Sólo nos decía: _"No quieren saber que puede ocurrir si llegan a mezclar las lágrimas de sirena y garras de dragón. Las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas tanto para el presente como para el pasado y futuro."_

— ¿Y eso significa que…?

Ante la pregunta que todos pensaban, pero nadie más que Scorpius se atrevió a vocalizar, se quedaron en silencio.

— ¡Zafiro! —el grito llenó de terror rompió el silencio. Todos se giraron y vieron cómo un rubio corría hacia donde la pequeña Zafiro se encontraba tirada sobre el césped.

Todos se apresuraron a llegar con él, quien ya tenía en sus brazos a la niña.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Leo? —preguntó Serpens.

—No lo sé, hermano —murmuró con la mirada fija en la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos.

Zafiro tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida pero la palidez extrema de su rostro, indicaba que no estaba dormida. Su largo y ondulado cabello rubio estaba lleno del líquido viscoso al igual que el resto de su ropa.

Teddy se acercó y le colocó una mano sobre la frente.

—Sólo está inconsciente —murmuró.

Todos se relajaron pero no apartaron los ojos de Zafiro.

— ¡Joder, fuego! —gritó una pelinegra con los ojos abiertos llenos de terror, mirando como a unos pocos metros, unas llamas, furiosas e imponentes, bailaban sobre el líquido viscoso que estaba esparcido sobre el césped.

Todos se giraron sorprendidos al oír el grito pero al oír un gemido, volvieron a fijar sus ojos en Zafiro, quien con el rostro contorsionado, temblaba.

—Es Zafiro —murmuró Leo, arrodillándose y depositando a su hermana sobre el césped por miedo a dejarla caer—. Está teniendo una crisis —Sus ojos buscaron a su hermano con desesperación—: ¿Tienes la pócima?

Serpens inmediatamente se buscó en los pantalones. Finalmente, saco una botellita transparente llena de un líquido blanquecino y se la tendió. Todos miraban expectantes cómo Leo vertió una gota del frasquito sobre la frente de la niña.

Zafiro lentamente dejó de temblar. Leo guardó la botellita dentro de sus pantalones.

— ¡Funcionó! —avisó la misma chica que había visto el fuego—. El fuego se apagó.

Ni bien pronunció las cuatro palabras la tierra tembló, sobresaltando a todos. Todos se levantaron de un salto y ahora fue Serpens quien tomó a su hermana en brazos.

La tierra temblaba incesablemente bajo sus pies. Todos gritaron cuando sintieron que la tierra crujió y de un segundo a otro, una grieta enorme se abrió bajo sus pies.

— ¡Serpens! —el gritó aterrado de Molly, llamó la atención de todos, quienes no se habían percatado de que el rubio pendía de una orilla de la grieta y apenas podía sostenerse con una mano, puesto que con la otra sujetaba a la pequeña Zafiro, quien continuaba inconsciente y ajena a todo el caos.

Todos corrieron a ayudar al rubio que parecía no poder seguir sosteniendo su propio peso mas el de su hermana. La castaña trataba de jalarlo pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza.

Teddy fue el primero en llegar y, como pudo sujetó al rubio del antebrazo y jaló.

— ¡Toma a Zafiro, Ted! —gritó Serpens, sintiéndose impotente al sentir cómo su hermana empezaba a resbalar de su agarre. Todos estaban agachados, tratando de ayudar de alguna manera. Ted estiró la mano pero antes de que pudiera tomar a Zafiro, la tierra crujió de nuevo y el caos inundó el lugar.

Todos cayeron dentro de la zanja, aterrados y gritando.

Segundos después, cuando los gritos dejaron de oírse, la tierra volvió a crujir y la zanja se cerró lentamente. La única prueba de lo ocurrido era la mesa tumbada y manchas del líquido negruzco.

Hermione observó por la ventana, impaciente. Los chicos deberían haber regresado desde hace una hora pero no había rastro de ellos.

— ¿Hermione? —la voz soñadora de su amiga Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Aún no llegan?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Luna, siento algo dentro de mí —le confió—. Algo no anda bien.

La rubia asintió.

—Lo sé. Ginny y yo también lo sentimos.

—Vamos a buscarlos —murmuró una voz a sus espaldas. Una pelirroja las miró y les tendió sus varitas. Ambas mujeres las cogieron y las tres mujeres salieron en busca de los veintitantos adolescentes que tres horas atrás habían salido a divertirse.

Ninguna de ellas esperó encontrar el desastre que había a orillas del lago.

—Oh, por Merlín —murmuró Ginny, llevándose las manos a la boca, conteniendo un sollozo—. ¡Chicos!

Hermione se acercó a una mancha viscosa y se agachó. Tocó el líquido pestilente y no pudo evitar fruncir la nariz ante el olor.

—No —susurró, sintiendo la textura del líquido—. No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Luna, llegando con Ginny junto a Hermione.

—Tenemos que llamar a todos —fue la escueta respuesta de Hermione—. No encontraremos a los chicos en esta época.

Luna y Ginny miraron a la castaña confundidas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —alcanzó a preguntar Luna antes de que Ginny empezará a llorar.

—Los chicos están perdidos en el tiempo.

—Chicos —un niño castaño miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido—, ¿estamos donde creo que estamos?

— ¿Qué, demonios, estamos haciendo en King's Cross? —preguntó un joven pelinegro, exaltado.

Pero no era el King's Cross que ellos conocían. No, frente a ellos estaba un King's Cross totalmente distinto.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un Expreso de Hogwarts que había dejado de ser de un color rojo brillante y ahora, era completamente de un blanco inmaculado. Un chasquido se oyó, llamando la atención de todos y de repente, las ventanas del Expreso se volvieron borrosas como si cada una de ellas, en lugar de ser ventanas, fueran pantallas de plasma sin señal.

— ¿Qué, mierda…? —la voz de James se vio interrumpida cuando de pronto, simultáneamente, todas las ventanas se apagaron para segundos después, encenderse de nuevo. Una serie de imágenes empezaron a correr en cada una de las ventanas.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Zafiro, corriendo hacia una de las pantallas donde una joven castaña caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts con varios libros en sus manos. A su lado estaban dos jóvenes, uno pelinegro y con lentes redondos y otro, pelirrojo y con la cara llena de pecas.

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, Zafiro estiró la mano hacia la pantalla.

— ¡Zafiro, no! —gritó Leo, corriendo hacia su hermana, pero era demasiado tarde. La niña ya había tocado la pantalla con sus pequeños dedos.

La pantalla brilló tenuemente ante el contacto y segundos después la niña empezó a ser absorbida por la pantalla.

— ¡Ah! —gritó Zafiro, sintiendo como una fuerza sobrenatural la jalaba, alejándola de todos los demás.

Los adolescentes no tardaron en llegar junto a la niña pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el brillo de la pantalla aumentó, cegándolos a todos.

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

¿Les gustó? Todo comentario, crítica o avada es bien recibido… :D


	3. Chapter 2

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo… :3

No he tardado tanto en subirlo debido a que este ya lo tenía hecho desde antes. El siguiente aún no lo empiezo así que tal vez tarde un poco todavía… :D

Ténganme paciencia, por favor, la escuela me tiene muy ajetreada.

Un beso y que disfruten la lectura.

2

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Primero de Septiembre de 1996._

Hermione se sentó en medio de Harry y Ron, observando atentamente cómo varios niños entraban en el Gran Comedor para ser seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas que existían en Hogwarts, la cual sería su hogar durante siete años. Los niños fueron desfilando nerviosos y asustadizos, observando todo con maravilla.

Una vez que todos entraron y se colocaron al frente, la ceremonia dio comienzo. Un pequeñín de cabello castaño fue el primero en ser llamado por la profesora McGonagall, el chico se sobresaltó al oír su nombre pero no tardó en pasar al frente y sentarse tembloroso en el gran banquillo. La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero y apenas éste rozó su castaña cabellera, gritó a todo pulmón:

— ¡Ravenclaw!

La mesa de las águilas estalló en animados aplausos.

Una vez que el chico se sentó en su nueva mesa, la profesora continúo con la ceremonia, llamando uno a uno a los pequeños. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, la fila de nerviosos niños disminuía. Finalmente ya pasadas las ocho de la noche, sólo quedó una temblorosa niña de cabello negro y ojos azules. Los ojos de Hermione la observaron mientras la niña se sentaba en el banquillo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione y ésta le sonrió dulcemente, tratando de influirle ánimos. La chica le regresó la sonrisa tímidamente.

Varios minutos después, la pequeña niña se sentó a lado de Luna Lovegood en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Lo siguiente era algo rutinario. El profesor Dumbledore diría unas cuantas palabras de motivación, luego otras tantas de advertencia y finalmente aparecería el enorme banquete, el cual sería exquisito y muy variado. Hermione observó al profesor levantarse de su silla, dispuesto a dar su gran y bien conocido discurso. Hermione sonrió al ver a Ron rodar los ojos, esperando oír unas cuantas palabrerías de Dumbledore para luego comer.

Pero entonces, contrario a todo lo esperado, el Gran Comedor tembló ligeramente, logrando que el profesor Dumbledore cayera al suelo por la sorpresa. La profesora McGonagall pegó un saltó y lo ayudó a levantarse, siendo ayudada por Hagrid.

Todos los alumnos se inquietaron un poco, pues nunca antes habían estado en un temblor.

— ¡El Apocalipsis! —chilló Lavander pegando un salto. Varias chicas más empezaron a chillar, siguiendo a Lavander.

Hermione la observó estupefacta. Aquello no podía ser posible, nadie podía ser tan idiota. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Lavander lo idiota que era, Dean Thomas se le adelantó.

—Mierda, Lavander, cálmate. Ningún Apocalipsis está ocurriendo—La rubia lo miró, dolida por el tono tan brusco pero Dean sólo se encogió de hombros.

Hermione volteó a ver hacia la mesa de profesores, esperando que ellos tranquilizaran los aires pero todos los profesores miraban hacia los lados, descolocados.

Entonces el temblor aumentó de intensidad y todos los cubiertos, platos y vasos que estaban en las mesas, cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. La mayoría de las chicas, empezaron a gritar enloquecidas mientras los hombres trataban de mantener la compostura. Varios de los pequeños que apenas habían sido seleccionados estaban llorando en posición fetal.

— ¡Por favor, jóvenes, mantengan la calma! —bramó el profesor Dumbledore, ampliando su voz mediante magia.

Todos lo observaron perplejos por unos segundos, para después continuar chillando. El profesor empezó a agitar su varita, intentando parar aquel temblor pero nada ocurrió.

Y de repente toda luz se apagó, generando que el resto de las chicas, quienes habían tratado de mantenerse serenas, chillaran como posesas. Hermione se levantó y se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, intentando amortiguar en vano el estridente ruido que inundaba el Gran Comedor. Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro y ella volteó, sintiéndose estúpida puesto que no podía ver absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué crees que está pasando? —le susurró una voz muy conocida.

Se oían varias voces pronunciando hechizos para que la luz volviera pero nada ocurría, era como si la magia no funcionara.

—No lo sé, Harry—confesó ella, rindiéndose en su intento de amortiguar el ruido —. No creo que esto haya pasado alguna vez.

Hermione oyó a lo lejos como Lavander seguía chillando que era el _Apocalipsis_ y que todos iban a morir dolorosamente.

"_Definitivamente debe de abandonar adivinación, cada año está más zafada" _pensó.

Un poco más cerca escuchó a la voz de Ron preguntándole a Neville qué significaba _apocalipsis_ y si se comía.

Hermione supuso que el pobre Neville le dijo que no, porque oyó el bufido enojado de su pelirrojo amigo.

El comedor dejó de temblar violentamente de un segundo a otro y se oyó un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

— ¿Están todos bien? —la voz de Dumbledore se oyó desde algún lugar dentro del Gran Comedor.

Varias voces mascullaron _«sí»,_ aunque Blaise Zabini gritó que Millicent Bulstrode se había desmayado, cayéndole a Theodore Nott encima. Al instante, Hermione sintió lastima del chico. No lo conocía pero según había visto, era un Slytherin amable e inteligente, que no se merecía aquella suerte.

Aunque no habían habido accidentes mayores, Pansy Parkinson chillaba que se le habían roto tres uñas, causando un gran escándalo como si le hubieran cortado una mano.

—Tranquilícese, señorita Parkinson —la consoló el profesor Dumbledore desde lo lejos—. Estoy seguro que Madame Pomfrey puede arreglarlo.

Eso no disminuyó los chillidos de Parkinson. _Estúpida superficial._

Sacándola de sus nada lindos pensamientos hacia Parkinson, Hermione sintió una mano tocándole el trasero. Al instante pegó un salto.

— ¡Me has tocado el culo, imbécil! —susurró indignada, volteando la cara, sin poder ver a nadie.

— ¡Lo siento, Hermione! —le susurró Ginny posicionándose a su lado. Harry soltó una risita.

Hermione suspiró.

—Oh, Ginny, lo siento—se disculpó—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Un gran estruendo se oyó sobre los gritos y chillidos, logrando que el Gran Comedor quedara momentáneamente en silencio. El silencio sólo duró unos segundos, porque al instante se oyeron varios gritos e insultos.

— ¡Hey, me has tocado el culo! —chilló una voz femenina.

—No fue a propósito—se defendió una voz masculina.

— ¡Vic, levántate! Me estás aplastando—masculló otra voz masculina.

—Lo siento, Ted—se disculpó otra voz.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios nos has traído, imbécil?! —chilló una tercera voz femenina e infantil, se le notaba claramente furiosa.

Todo el Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio, oyendo a los extraños. Segundos después se oyó un golpe y un gemido.

— ¡Oye, me ha dolido! —gimió una voz con descaro.

— ¡Imbécil!

Ginny se acercó al oído de Hermione.

—Sus _«imbéciles»_ suenan iguales—murmuró. Hermione rodó los ojos.

Y entonces la luz regresó, mostrando un Gran Comedor bastante maltratado y a varios adolescentes desconocidos, que minutos antes no estaban ahí. Además, aquellos adolescentes parecían estar bañados con una sustancia negruzca, viscosa y apestosa, que goteaba, manchando el suelo del Gran Comedor. Hermione hizo un mohín, sintiendo aquél desagradable olor penetrar su nariz.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhh…! —un chillido femenino inundo el Comedor—. ¡Púdrete, Potter!

Y todo el Gran Comedor se fundió en un gran silencio.

¿Qué tal? Sé que este capítulo fue mucho más pequeño que el anterior pero es que no tengo rango específico de hojas para cada capítulo, es decir, un capítulo puede ser de 50 hojas de Word y el siguiente sólo ser de seis hojas.

Bueno, sin más por el momento, me despido y les mando un beso.


End file.
